The Crash
by M-L-S-G
Summary: My first CSI NY fic! A car crash can change a lot of things
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CSI:NY fic. I love the show. I a Mac/Stella and Danny/Lindsay fan. Just putting that out there. Hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY. **

_Hey this is Danny. Leave a message." _

"Damnit Danny!" Lindsay threw her phone the floor. "Great. This better not be broken"

She picked it up. It was fine. _"Ugh. Pick up your phone, Danny" _she thought. (Ring ring)

"Monroe."

"It's Mac."

"Hi Mac."

"Listen, I know it;s your day off but were have an overload of cases and I need you to go to a scene for me."

"There's no one else?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'm coming." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"What's the address, Mac?"

"The Virgin Megastore."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah there was a male d.b. found there."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Thank you. Lindsay."

"No problem Mac."

She hung up and grabbed a taxi.

(ring ring)

She looked at the caller I.d.

"Finally! Don't you ever pick up you phone. I called you, like 10 tens."

"Is this a Lindsay?" It was an unfamilar voice

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Kelly. I'm a nurse at the ER of Bellevue Hospital. You are first person on Mr. Meester's speed dial and I thought you should know that Mr. Meester was in a car accident today."

"Oh my god. is he okay?"

"He sufferend many minor injuries and one extremely major injury to the head. He's in a critical condition."

"Oh god. Is he goign to to be okay?"

"Possibly. Could you come down to the hospital and I'll tell you more."

"Okay. You're in the ER, right."

"Yes just ask for Kelly. You'll find me."

"Okay Thank you. I'll be there."

"Alright, Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

_Oh no. Danny! I hope he's okay. I have to tell him what I should have told him before_

"Excuse, me sir. Can you get me to Bellevue hospital?"

"Sure, ma'am"

"Thank you."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? R and R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of my story. It seems like a lot of people like it. For those keeping up with the show: I'm so glad Lindsay finally told Danny about the baby. I read an article about CSI: NY in a magazine and I don't wanna give too much away, but expect a DL wedding!! Yay!! BTW i know screwed Danny's last name in the first chapter. I was totally not paying attention and after I posted it I decided I wanted see if anyone caught my mistake. So if you caught it, good job. Anyway enjoy chpater 2 and I'll update ASAP! Bye!**

Chapter 2

Lindsay made it to hopsital and rushed to ER. When she stopped to catch her breath she looked up and noticed that she was at the front desk. She went up to the front desk and politely asked for a nurse named Kelly.

"One moment please. She'll be right out"

_Lindsay_ stood there and waited. In a matter of minutes, an Asian looking women went up to her.

"Are you Linsay Monroe?"

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Kelly Huang. We just moved Mr. Messer to ICU. He's still in critical condition and unconscious. We don't know when he will wake up. The doctors are trying their best to help"

"Can I see him?"

"Well, I guess you could for a few minutes. This way please."

The nurse led Lindsay down the hall and it the ICU. Danny's room was the last one in the left hallway.

"Here we are. Room 211. Go ahead inside. You have ten minutes I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thank you."

Lindsay walked in and saw him lying there in his hospital bed. He looked really hurt. His face looked like hamburger meat. He was covered in cuts and black and purple bruises. His right arm and left leg were both in casts. His left leg was also being elevated. She looked at the table next to him. His badge and wallet were sitting next to him along with his glasses. The frame was bent and the lenses were in pieces.

She had never seen him like this. He looked so lifeless. It was so unreal. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She wanted to run out and scream, but instead she took a seat and just stared. Just stared at the man she used to love lie lifeless like the hundreds of bodies she sees lie on the coroner's table.

"Hi Danny." she knew he couldn;t hear it, but it made her feel better about the situation to pretend he could.

"So... It looks like you've had a little bit of a rough morning. I guess this explains why you haven't answer any of my calls. I called about 36 times and left about 20 messages. I probaly filled up your voice mail box. I guess that sounds a little strange but I had a good reason for calling you so much. You see, I know I've been a little distant with you and it's because I've had a lot on my mind lately. Some things have been going on with me and I've been under a lot of stress and I tend to take out my stress at work so if I've seem a little different lately thats why." She paused for a moment when she realized she was rambling. She usually doesn't ramble like this but she a lot to say so she just let it all out,. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm stressed. Well it's because I've been keeping something from you and from everybody and it's time that I told you."

She took another deep breath.

"Danny I'm-

(Ring Ring)

Lindsay looked ast her phone. It was Mac. "Crap I forgot about work. Mac is going to kill me."

"Hello?"

"Lindsay where are you? You were supposed to be at your scene a hour and a half ago! Danny didn't show up either so I have Stella and Sheldon running around like crazy trying to cover every scene! What's going on?"

She didn't want him to know where she was or abour what happened to Danny so she kept quiet.

"Sorry Mac. I, um, got held up with something. I'll be there right away."

"You better."

"I will."

She closed her phone and got back to her imaginary coversation with Danny.

"Anyway I have to go soon so let me say it."

Deep breath.

"Danny I'm-"

"Excuse, Miss Monroe but it's time to go." It was the nurse.

"Okay coming"

She followed her out the door and back down the hall. She got outside and grabbed a taxi.

_"Guess I'll have to tell him when he's awake."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I have been busy and I just kept ignoring my stories. But I'm back and ready to write. I have the next chapter and I'll update ASAP for real this time. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own CSI NY, CBS does. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lindsay finally made it to her scene at the Virgin Megastore. She saw Mac and Stalla processing the scene and the bodies being carried away. There was blood all over the walls and shleves. Half of the cds and movies were spread out all over the floor like something or someone crashed into them. Lindsay went over to Mac and Stalla. In her head she trying to think a legitimate excuse to tell them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Lindsay, where were you? You're 2 and a half hours late" Mac was definately pissed.

"Yeah. You had me running all over New York City. I was working three scenes." Stella was pissed too.

"I'm really sorry. I was caught up in something and I lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again.

"Alright, fiine. Just go get some blood samples from the back and check for evidence in the restrooms. Then check the top floor. I think Flack's up there"

"Okay Mac."

Lindsay walked to the back by the restrooms. She saw more of the blood trail. She followed it into the mens' room. She took pictures along the way, marking every blood drop with a number. She went in to the restroom and the blood trail stopped. There was nothing. _"Well this sucks." _

She turned around to leave when her stomach started acting up. _"Oh no. not again."_ She knew what was going on. She ran to a stall and next thing she knew she had her head in a toliet and she was staring at her breakfast. "God I can't do this.I've been vomiting like crazy and keeping secrets from my team, and now Danny is- wait. What's that?" Lindsay looked up and noticed some blood drops on the wall that led down to pipes behind the toliet. She looked around the area and found a gun taped behind the toliet. It was a 9mm. _"Yes! Found a murder weapon. This should make Mac and Stella happy. I guess you can get something good from morning sickness."_

Lindsay went to go show off her discovery to Mac and Stella.

"Look at what I found." she held the gun up to them.

"9 mil?"

"Yep."

"Where did you find it?"

"Mens' room behind the toliet."

"Good job. Thank you Lindsay."

"Welcome."

(Ring Ring)

It was Mac's phone.

"Taylor. yes... uh huh... really... hmm... okay where... how bad is it. jeez... okay well I'll be there soon... bye"

"Who was that?" asked Stella.

"A nurse at the Bellevue ER. Danny's been in a car accident."

"Oh my god." Stella said, shocked.

"Yeah, That's terrible" Lindsay said, a little less shocked.

"The nurse said he's in a coma."

_"Oh god. Don't cry Monroe. God I hate being horomonal."_

"Stella could you go down the hospital and see Danny. I'll stay here with Lindsay and finish processing.'

"Okay Mac. I'll see you back at the lab. Bye."

Stella left leaving Lindsay alone with Mac. She was taking photographs of the top floor and he was dusting for prints. There was a long awkward silence as the two worked the scene. Then Mac decided to speak.

"Lindsay."

"Yeah Mac?"

"The nurse who spoke to me on the phone said the accident occured hours ago but they couldn't contact me until now becuase his badge and I.D. were crushed in the accident."

"Okay,"

"She also said that someone from the lab come there eariler to see Danny. Was that someone you?"

"Maybe."

"Is that why you were so late? You went to see Danny?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me when you got here?"

"I don't know. I so worried about Danny but I was so late and I just wanted to get here and work and get my mind off of Danny and just get the day over with. And I thought if I told you it would just complicate the day even more then it already was."

"You should have told me Lindsay."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Lindsay, are you okay."

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem tense. Is there something you're not telling me?"

_"Oh god! What do I say?"_

"No nothing. Nothing at all"

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then."

They went back to work

_"I have to tell them. This is driving me insane. Why can't this day be over!?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!! What's up? How's life? Gotta another chapter. Kinda short. But I like it. Thank you all for the reviews and for adding me to your story alerts. I really appriciate it. I like to give a shout my reviewers.. Thank you: FillyRSA, BlueEyedAuthor, Daisyangel, JavaJunkie4evr, and dizzygirl464. If I forgot you, sorry. Anyway thanks fort he support. enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, CBS does. **

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

At the lab, Lindsay was hard at work processing evidence in an attempt to get her mind off her real problem. She was fuming for prints on the gun she found at the scene. She was deep in thoguth. Thoughts that she didn't want in her mind.

_"Okay I have this fully planned out. I'll get though this case. Then I'll give Mac my letter of resignation and say that I'm going back to Montana. Then I'll leave and actually go to Montana"_

"Linsdsay."

_"I'll spent a year quiet and hidden. No one will figure out anything."_

"Lindsay?"

_"I'll have the baby. Then I'll give him or her up for adoption."_

"Lindsay!?!"

_"Then maybe I could coem back here. Then maybe Danny will get better and then maybe I-" _

"LINDSAY!?!"

"Wha- What? Oh Stella. Sorry I was - uh- um thinking about soemthing. Sorry. Did you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. I needed to know if you got any useable prints of the gun."

"Oh, uh. yeah I did. I ran them and got a match to a convicted child molester."

"Child Molester?"

"Yeah, Robert Melone. Convicted in '98. Sentenced to life in jail. Still there according to jail records."

"How does a convicted child molester who's still in jail get his prints on the gun from our scene?"

"Maybe it was his gun and someone else used it."

"Possible. Did you run the registration of the gun?"  
"I did. Nothing came up. It's an illegally bought gun."

"Okay, this case is getting weird."

"I know. So what do we do now.?"

"I'm going to talk to Syd to see what he found. Why don't you talk to the prison where Melone is. See you can get any useful information. Then see if you can find out if there is a nearby illegal gun black market around or something like that."

"Okay, got Stella. Cya later."

"Alright, cya."

_"Great. More work. I have to concentrate. Focus, Monroe." _

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSIYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

They day drug on for Lindsay. She just wanted to get out og the lab and get home. Her shift finally came to and end. She was at her locker grabbing a few things on her way out. Just she was ready to go, Stella walked in.

"Hey Lindsay."  
"Hey Stella."

"What's going on?"

"Not much. I'll cya later Stella"

Lindsay tried to walk out and get away, but Stella wanted to talk. Lindsay was not in the mood for conversation.

She tried to rush out of the locker room but Stella stopped her.

"You seem to be in a rush." said Stella

"Um no not really. I just wanna get home, that's all. I'll cya tommorow." She tried to push past Stalla, but she was stading in front og the doorway.

"Are you okay, Lindsay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed distracted. Is there something you on your mind? Something you might want to talk about?

"No Stella. Seriously, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, okay? Can I go?"

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying. What's going on?"

"Nothing Stella. Just leave me alone."

"Lindsay, what's going on? Does it have to with Danny?"

"What!?! Why would you even say that? Just go way Stella. Leave me alone."

Lindsay tried once again to get past Stella, but Stella wouldn't budge

"Move Stella."

"Not until you talk to me"

"For the last time there is nothing to talk about, now move!"

Lindsay's horomones kicked in and she got overly frustated she swung a Stella with her purse, causing her the contents of her purse to spill out on the floor including...

"Prenatal vitamins?"

_"Oh boy. I'm screwed."_

And just as Stella said that, Adam, Hawkes, and Mac walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Mac

_"Help. Me."_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Hows it going? I hope everyone is still following this story. I have another chapter ready for you. It's short and not that interesting, but it get's the story told. Just to let everyone know, I have a few things coming up soon on my calendar, so expect a long delay. But when I get back to you, I'll try to move the story along. I have a few ideas for my next story already, so get ready. And don't worry. I haven't forgottten about Danny. He'll be in the next chapters. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own CSI:NY or it's characters. CBS does. **

**A/N: This chapter is in Lindsay's POV**

Chapter 5

It was like the univers had a grudge against me. I was standing in the locker room surrounded by everyone (except Danny) with a my purse spilled out on the floor and my prenatal vitamins laying out of all the world to see. It was obvious now that I could not keeping hiding my little secret. So I guess it's confessions time. Boy. I hope I make it out of this alive.

"Lindsay, what's going on? are you-" Stella asked

"Yes." I cut her off. I couldn;t bear to hear her say the actually word.

"And yes, it's his" I was referring to Danny

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I had this plan that involved me leaving for Montana and not telling you about this." Definately not my best explanation

"So you were going to just quit on us?" Stella was getting pissed

"Well, technically... yes" I was definately in hot water. God help me

"Well, uh, congratulations! I guess." Adam cut in.

"Yeah, we hope everything goes well." Hawkes added

"Thanks." I said. I was planning to make my run for it now. "Well, I guess should go now." I attempted to walk out but Stella stopped me.

"Wait"

I turned around, ready to slap Stella and walk away

"Yes, Stella" I tried to sound innocent.

"Does he know?"

"You mean Danny?"

"Duh."

"Um, well, no."

"Were planning on telling him?"

"Uh, no." I said it as if I was begging for mercy.

"You can leave." she pointed to the door.

"Okay." I started walking when I heard Stella say

"Mac, I'm going to see Danny. He needs to know something."

I immediately turned around

"No, no, no, please Stella. don't tell him." I wasn't above begging

"Calm, down Lindsay. He isn't even awake yet."

Then Mac's phone started ringing.

"Taylor ... yeah... really... good... okay... uh huh.... okay thank you.

Danny's awake. We can come see him whenever we want to.

"So... then Lindsay?" Stella asked "Do you wanna tell him or should I."

"I will."

"Okay then. Let's go."

We all left and headed for the hospital.

As we walked down teh hall to Danny's room, I felt like I was taking a walk down death row. I was so nervous. I wasn't sure of how Danny would react. Hopefully he'll be happy.

Alright. here I go.


End file.
